initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
Initial D Legend 3: Dream
'''Initial D Legend 3: Dream '''is a 2016 movie directed by Masamitsu Hidaka and Tomohito Naka. It is the third and final film in the New Initial D movie trilogy which adapts the first 5 volumes of the manga. Battles # Takumi Fujiwara in the Eight-Five (Impromptu) # Keisuke Takahashi vs Takeshi Nakazato (Impromptu) # Takumi Fujiwara vs Ryosuke Takahashi Plot The film starts with Takumi Fujiwara chasing down the NightKids street racers for making fun of Itsuki Takeuchi's new Toyota Corolla Levin SR AE85, which Itsuki believes is an Eight-Six, and outmaneuvers them. Afterwards, Itsuki tells Takumi that he is amazed when he discovers his newfound appreciation for the car. The next day, Takumi's upcoming battle against Ryosuke Takahashi is fast-approaching. As Takumi and his girlfriend, Natsuki Mogi, go out on a date, Takumi reflects on how far he had been racing over the summer, and becomes curious about the outcome of Takumi's upcoming battle. That night, Takumi was seen driving Koichiro Iketani's Nissan Silvia S13. That same night, his father, Bunta Fujiwara, drives the Eight-Six with Yuichi Tachibana to test his newly tuned suspension in preparation for the battle. The next night, Ryosuke Takahashi downgrades his white Mazda RX-7 FC3S to 260 hp, which Ryosuke believes would give him the advantage and power he needs to defeat Takumi. Ryosuke then comments that this approach to the race makes him think back to his earlier days of racing, as the "Akagi's White Comet". The next day, Natsuki becomes suspicious of Takumi's lack of interest in her. She later confesses to Takumi about a flashback when Takumi punched her ex-boyfriend two years ago for sexually exploiting her. She even apologizes to Takumi for not explaining it to him earlier, which Takumi accepts. Takumi and Natsuki then kiss. Later on, the Akina SpeedStars suspect that Takumi's interest in Natsuki causes him to zone out, so Itsuki drives Takumi to Akina later that night to help the latter regain focus on racing. While there, they witnessed an impromptu battle between Takumi's previous rivals, Keisuke Takahashi and Takeshi Nakazato. On the night before the race, Ryosuke tells Keisuke that he will retire from street racing if he loses to Takumi, but will reaffirm his plans of dominating the Kanto region. Takumi arrives, and the race begins. Takumi starts in front, but is pressured by Ryosuke's driving skills being equally matched to Takumi's, especially at his gutter run. Eventually, at the Five Consecutive Hairpins, Takumi becomes overpressured, and enters the corner too fast, making him lose control, and allowing Ryosuke take the lead. Eventually, Ryosuke's tires wear out, and Takumi manages to come level with Ryosuke. As they approach the final corner, Takumi tries to overtake on the outside. Ryosuke's tires cause him to slide outwards, allowing Takumi to take the inside and win the race. After the battle, Takumi asks Ryosuke why he slowed down during the last section of the race, to which Ryosuke responds by telling Takumi the truth and accepts the defeat. He then tells Takumi not to be content with a small stage like Akina, and that there is a much bigger world out there. A few nights later, Takumi is seen racing against an orange Toyota GT86 as he races up the mountain on his morning delivery. In a post-credits scene, Ryosuke is seen inviting Takumi to a battle as invitation to join Ryosuke's new team, Project D. Voice Cast Original Japanese *Mamoru Miyano as Takumi Fujiwara *Yuichi Nakamura as Keisuke Takahashi *Daisuke Ono as Ryosuke Takahashi *Maaya Uchida as Natsuki Mogi *Minoru Shiraishi as Itsuki Takeuchi *Hiroaki Hirata as Bunta Fujiwara *Tomoyuki Shimura as Yuichi Tachibana *Junichi Suwabe as Takeshi Nakazato *Keni Fukuda as Hiroshi Fumihiro *Hiroshi Tsuchida as Koichiro Iketani *Shūhei Sakaguchi as Shingo Shoji *Anri Katsu as Kenji Sentai Filmworks English Dub *Joel McDonald as Takumi Fujiwara *Gray G. Haddock as Keisuke Takahashi *J Michael Tatum as Ryosuke Takahashi *Brina Palencia as Natsuki Mogi *Josh Grelle as Itsuki Takeuchi *Bill Wise as Bunta Fujiwara *Charlie Campbell as Yuichi Tachibana *Brian Mountbatten as Takeshi Nakazato *Michael Federico as Hiroshi Fumihiro *Eric Vale as Koichiro Iketani *Christopher Wehkamp as Shingo Shoji *Christopher Bevins as Kenji Characters (In order of appearance) # Takumi Fujiwara # Itsuki Takeuchi # Koichiro Iketani # Kenji # Shiraishi # Natsuki Mogi # Bunta Fujiwara # Yuichi Tachibana # Keisuke Takahashi # Hiroshi Fumihiro # Kenta Nakamura # Ryosuke Takahashi # Miki (Flashback) # Takeshi Nakazato # Sayuki # Mako Sato # Shingo Shoji # Shigeru # Mamoru # Shuichi Matsumoto # Tomiguchi Cars # Nissan Silvia # Toyota Corolla Levin SR (AE85) # Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX (AE86) # Nissan Silvia K's (S13) # Mazda efini RX-7 Type R (FD3S) # Mazda SAVANNA RX-7 ∞ III (FC3S) # Nissan Silvia Q's (S14) # Toyota GT86 # Nissan SilEighty # Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II (BNR32) # Nissan 180SX Type II (RPS13) Soundtrack * September's 7th Day (D version) - Backdraft Smiths * Crank It Up - Backdraft Smiths * Curious (D Mix) - Backdraft Smiths * The Dependence - Backdraft Smiths Differences from the Manga * Itsuki got his AE85 after Takumi has beaten Nakazato in the manga. In the movie, it was shown that he got it after he beat Shingo. * Takumi took Iketani's S13 for a spin with Iketani riding along at the same time Bunta took Yuichi along for a drift in Takumi's AE86 as he tests the new suspension settings. * Keisuke explains why Ryosuke refuses an offer from a pro-racing team to Fumihiro. In the manga, Ryosuke is explaining why to an unknown mechanic. * The Toyota GT86 made two cameos, one seen when the SpeedStars are wondering why Takumi is acting strange, after he had an intimate moment with Natsuki, and the other seen later in the movie's ending. The driver bears some semblance to Takumi himself. * Reminiscent of the first movie's ending, Takumi decided to once again test his skills on an uphill tofu delivery. After a few corners, he spots the GT86 again. They challenged him to a duel, to which Takumi accepts. The scene ends as he speeds off and a single drop of water falls out of the water cup. Category:New Initial D the Movie